Objectives: 1. To examine the medical and social roles of key Black Abolitionist Physicians and Healers in 19th Century U.S.A. 2. To offer hypotheses and evidence on this phenomenon. 3. To prepare a manuscript to be submitted as a short book for publication by the end of the grant period. Method: The interweaving of medical history and black materials (books, journal and newpaper articles, prints and photographs) and by utilizing the leading black history library collections of the U. S.